A Slayer as a Teacher
by Silentchild10
Summary: After killing Angel, Buffy goes to Hogwarts to teach.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I own none of the characters.  
  
Summery: After killing Angel, Buffy goes to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Has anyone else noticed how humans seem to enjoy and thrive on others (all species) pain. I mean people will actually stop or slow down at car accidents, and on TV most of the shows are just pain pain pain for the characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do, she couldn't stay in Sunnydale though, she knew that. There were too many memories of both Angel and Angelus. While she was packing an owl flew in through the open window startling the slayer and stuck out its leg showing that it had a letter tied to its leg. The letter said  
  
Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
I would like to offer you a teaching position at the Hogwarts School of Withccraft and Wizardry. I know that you are young, but you have a lot of field experience. Please write your reply and give it too the owl. Inside there are plane tickets to England if you decide to take the job. It you say that you will take the job a fellow professor and games keeper here at Hogwarts will be there to pick you up, his name is Hagrid.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Knowing that this was the perfect escape Buffy gladly accepted the offer that had just been presented to her. Buffy quickly wrote her acceptance and gave it to the owl who flew off immediately. Buffy checked the ticket to find out how long until her flight and then began to finish her packing with Mr. Gordo. She grabbed the leather jacket which Angel had given to her as well as the cross and cladagh ring. She put these three items on, wanting to feel his presence and wishing that he was there with her instead of in hell where she had put him.  
  
Not knowing why Buffy walked to Angel's old apartment, finding it untouched from the way it had been when he was living there. Staring down at the bed the memories of her seventeenth birthday came back to her. That night had been something she had never experienced before and knew she never would again. Angel had made her feel so completely loved and trusted and accepted. Buffy finally gave in and crawled into the bed wanting desperately to go back to that night and change it so that Angelus had never appeared.  
  
Finally giving in Buffy allowed herself to cry herself to sleep that night surrounded by Angel's smell and her memories. Waking up Buffy was reminded of all the time which she had spent here, her at one time sanctuary. Knowing that she would have to leave soon to catch her flight Buffy stood up. Something however insisted that she take Angel's clothes as well as her own. Knowing that she would probably want to sleep in them later on, Buffy did so. Running her hands over his clothes wanting to be surrounded by him like she used to be. Tears streaming down her checks, Buffy left Sunnydale on a bus to LA for her plane ride.  
  
The flight was long, but Buffy spent most of her time sleeping emotionally, mentally, and physically tired. It had been too long since she could just relax, fighting Angelus had taken almost everything she had out of her. When she had been forced to kill Angel however everything Buffy had had left was taken away. Inside there was a hole that she did not think would ever be repaired. She was empty except for pain for what had occurred and anger at the universe for letting something so horrible go on and at fate for choosing her instead of someone else.  
  
Arriving in London was easy enough, and exiting the plane with her luggage she began looking for the man Hagrid that was too take her to Hogwarts. A large man walked up to her, smiling. He said that his name was Hagrid and that he was there to talk Buffy Summers to Hogwarts. Walking into an area where no other human being was Hagrid took out a sock telling Buffy that she had to hold on tight. Then there was a sharp pull at her navel before nothingness surrounded her. The felling was so strange and yet so kind as well. She felt on the outside what she did in the inside.  
  
The feeling however did not last long and Buffy found herself once again in the real world, which was cold and real. She looked up to see what Hogwarts was like and got a huge surprise. The place was a castle, a real honest to god castle with towers and everything. Strange vibes came off the castle as well almost as if it was alive and how power.  
  
Still gaping two minutes later she was able to say, "Hagrid, that's a castle. A real castle. Are we in the wrong place or am I going to be teaching in a castle."  
  
Hagrid was amused at Buffy's reaction, this young 17 year old girl who seemed dead or detached from the world around her. Or maybe she was too attached he thought. She reminded him so much of young Harry Potter, like she carried the weight of the world on her too thin sholdars. Like no one understood what she had to go through, as though she was an innocent who had seen too much of the world and the bad that it carried. Smiling down at her he told that that was indeed Hogwarts half stating half asking if she found it impressive. Even after seeing the school so many times Hagrid still found the building impressive and intimidating.  
  
Walking up to Dumbledore's office the two talked, well Buffy asked questions about the wizarding world and Hagrid answered and explained what everything was too her. Although very infrequent Hagrid sometimes wondered why Dumbledore did the things that he did, and hiring this young girl with her haunted eyes and too frail body was one of the few times he did so. She seemed to have had absolutely no knowledge of this world in which she was now in. Buffy however was fascinated about what was going on, she had seen paintings moving and talking, she had started learning about this entirely new world in which no one knew who or what she was or what she had done or gone through.  
  
Upon entering Dumbledore's office Buffy found herself looking upon the very image of a stereotypical wizard. He had a long white beard and hair and his face was lined and old and yet his very baring showed joy love and kindness. He wore a velvet purple pointed hat and the same material and color robes. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the picture this man made, the stereotypical wizard in what had to be one of the oddest and most magical rooms she had ever been in. Surrounded by moving pictures of old headmasters and strange objects that she didn't recognize but gave a magic feel to her. The whole thing made Buffy feel like a little kid who had just stepped into one of those stories about heroes and magic and happily ever after.  
  
She wished with all her heart that she was really in a fairy tale where nothing could go too bad and everything always worked out in the end. She wished that she had never heard the word vampire, let alone had to face the vampire wearing her lovers face. She went from being joylessly living for a few seconds to having to fight to breath and not just die in the real world. Taking a seat in front of the desk.  
  
"Hagrid would you mind going to fetch Minerva and Severus please." Although subtle it was an obvious dismissal towards the big man with an even bigger heart. Buffy's heart warmed up to the large man who seemed to treat her like she was just a girl, something she deeply cherished because he didn't treat her like her mind was that of a child just like she was something easily hurt, something special. She missed that, Angel used to treat her like that, he had been the only one to do that since she was ten years old.  
  
THE END (for now) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After Hagrid left the room Dumbledore smiled wanting to get Buffy to relax and surprisingly she did. Buffy was so confused, she knew she was the slayer and all so she knew all about demons and vampires and that kind of stuff but she knew nothing of magic. She hadn't really thought about when she left Sunnydale just thought it would be a great place to escape to, but now that she was there she couldn't think of any reason why she should teach at a magical school.  
  
Finally Buffy spoke saying, "Professor Dumbledore sir, I was wondering why you would wish for me to teach here. I am after all only seventeen and I know nothing of magic in anyway shape or form."  
  
"Ah, you may not know how to use it but you have very powerful magic. It came when you became the slayer, which is how you got your strength and speed. You become connected with the magic which is contained within the world. It is why you are able to sense who is a vampire and who isn't and which is why you feel that Hogwarts is in fact alive. Over the summer and during the course of the year the teachers here will tutor you in the use of a wand and the other courses you did not take." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Buffy stood in shock not knowing what to say or do. She was a witch, her mind could not understand that fact at all. It was then that the door to the office opened and in walked two people. One was a rather serious looking woman with a stern face, sever looking bun, and stiff stance. The other man had long black greasy hair, a pale sallow face, a large hooked nose, and a mouth which seemed to be in a permanent smirk. Buffy could only guess that this was Severus and Minerva.  
  
"Hagrid said that you wished to see us." The woman said shooting curious glances towards the young woman that was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk with a stunned look upon her face, who gave no indication that she had even realize that two new people had walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, yes Minerva Severus this is Buffy Summers she will be the new Dada teacher. Buffy this is Minerva McGonagall the transfigurations teacher and Severus Snape the potions master. I am going to take Buffy here to Diagon Alley, you would not mind teaching her over the summer would you." Dumbledore made it somewhat of a question but it was more like a statement then anything else, saying it in his guilt inducing voice. The two nodded knowing that to argue would be useless, Snape however turned his head and sneered at the young girl.  
  
Knowing that he might regret what he was about to say he still said it anyway, "Why in the world would you hire a child to be a teacher especially someone who has knows nothing of magic and has seen even less danger then Lockheart. She probably knows nothing about the evils of the world."  
  
Snape was right when he thought that he shouldn't say that, the look on Buffy's face scared the hell out of him. There was anger there all directed at him, but she said nothing then just turned around as if he had been a disgusting bug that she couldn't be bothered with. Dumbledore smiled amused at Buffy's reactions to Snape and Snape's to Buffy. Normally it was the new teacher who was annoyed and dislike Snape while Snape just showed that they were beneath him and that he disliked them.  
  
Motioning Buffy over to his fire place Dumbledore quickly explained about floo powder and what she had to do. He went through first, quickly followed by Buffy. They found themselves in the leaking cauldron. Upon getting there Buffy felt her senses go wacky. Everywhere they were picking up strange creatures, things she had never felt before, and things she had. Werewolves and vampires, veela and others. She could barely sort out where anything was. Buffy didn't even notice how many people were staring at her and Dumbledore although Dumbledore did. He knew that it wasn't often that he was in Diagon Alley or anywhere outside of Hogwarts and so it was very odd for many of these people to see him. Because he was famous they gawked also wondering on who the blond girl that came in next to him and seemed to be kind of dizzy was.  
  
Dumbledore quickly led Buffy through the Leaky Cauldron and into the actual alley. Upon seeing the magnificent place Buffy forgot all about her headache and tingling senses. It was amazing, how could such a place exist. There were no words for the feeling she got from this place. It was filled with excitement and love. It seemed almost as if there was something that was pulling at her telling her that this place could be her home. There was something here that made her want to protect and felt protected. It felt a lot like Hogwarts which made her wonder if all magical places made you fell like that. Then she felt it, at the very edge of her conscious, what felt like a black hole. A place that wanted to suck her into the darkness and never let her go. On the side there was another alley, upon pointing it out to Dumbledore he explained that that was a place where they sold dark things, evil things.  
  
Buffy made sure to stay away from there not sure how to deal with the feeling that it gave off. After getting her money from Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The goblins had exchanged her money for wizarding money, Dumbledore led her out into the shops. First thing that she did was buy her robes which she found glorious. She bought one black robe, one white one, a dark and light blue one, a red one, a purple one, and a pink one. She bought only a few books knowing that she could use the ones in Hogwarts library whenever she wished. She also bought an owl, a pure black one with chocolate eyes which she named Angel even though it was a guy owl. Dumbledore had just smiled sadly when she did this. The way she carried it showed that she cared a great deal about it, she wanted to keep Angel as alive as she could. Last came her wand.  
  
This is what she had wanted to do since she had first heard about magic was get her wand. Just entering the shop was an experience. The place was old and dusty filled with boxes holding wands. An old shriveled man came in muttering to himself. He had silver eyes and an even older aura then Dumbledore something that surprised her a great deal seeing how old Dumbledore seemed.  
  
"A slayer, it has been a long time since I have given a wand to a slayer. Yes yes a very long time, oak nine inches, with a dragon heartstring inside. A very strong wand both inside and out. The one before was willow 10 inches with a unicorn hair." The old man said before grabbing a wand and handing it over before continuing by saying, "Walnut eleven inches, phoenix feather. Well what are you waiting for, give it a wave."  
  
No sooner had Buffy waved it and then he snatched it back. This continued, him giving Buffy wands and then taking them away just as quickly. Finally Olivander got yet another wand before saying, "I doubt that this will work, but here. It is a one of a kind ten inch willow, with a core of vampire blood. No other wand has vampire blood in it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Buffy's hands touched the wand it happened. A wind blew up and around Buffy but not like it normally did with wands. No this time, this time the wand seemed to caress the girls check and it spoke. It sounded like a real human being. It whispered I love yous and it'll be oks. A single tear ran down Buffy's cheek and when she tried to speak all that came out was a strangled sob was all that came out.  
  
Trying again Buffy said, "You got the blood from Angelus the scrounge of Europe after he got his soul didn't you?" No other tear except that first one had fallen from her eyes and yet it seemed as though her eyes were filled with tears and pain.  
  
"Why yes, I'm guessing that you know him." Olivander said not knowing about the death or why or how.  
  
"I did, he's dead." Buffy said her voice a strange mixture of no emotion and too much pain for a human to stand.  
  
Dumbledore ushered Buffy out of the shop, and Olivander just let them stunned that the vampire had died and that they slayer seemed to care so much. As soon as Buffy arrived back at Hogwarts she went to her room and slept, much to tired to do anything else.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day woke in her room, still dressed in the clothes that she had worn the day before. She hadn't had the sense of mind to change at that time. Buffy began to look around at the room that would serve as her office and home for the time that she was here. The whole place was done in blue and silver with splashes of purple here and there. The ceiling was enchanter to look like the sky, same as in the Great Hall. The bed was a four poster bed draped in velvets and silks. It was the most luxurious thing that she had ever seen. The floor was carpeted, which she was grateful for knowing that she had the tendency to walk around bare foot and cold stone would be most uncomfortable. She saw that there was a perch which Angel her owl was sitting atop. He stood, black among the blue and silver. Still he seemed to fit strangely enough more then Buffy felt that she did. Leaving him to sleep Buffy continued on with her exploration. There was a fireplace with a fire going in all the rooms and the light were candles floating through out the room. The whole effect was very romantic and comfortable. The office had a huge desk, and the walls were covered in books about the dark arts from what she could tell by their titles. There was a clock on the wall, but it was unlike anything that she had ever seen before. Instead of just regular times like 1, 2, and so on it had things like breakfast and class time and bedtime. At the moment the hand was pointing to breakfast.  
  
Noticing this Buffy got dressed and quickly headed down to the Great Hall to eat and meet the teachers. Buffy continued to try and keep her thoughts off Angel but it was so difficult, especially now that she had a wand She found that it wasn't quite as hard to get around as she thought it would be with the stairs moving, but the pictures helped a lot with directing her around the school. In the great hall she was introduced to Professors Sprout, Hooch, Flitwik, and some others. She was told that there was a divination teacher as well but she supposedly didn't come down very often to eat. Buffy took it from the looks that the other teachers gave her that this was a good thing and they didn't want her around. Professor Snape continued to glare at the young Dada teacher, and Buffy continued to ignore him.  
  
After getting her food Buffy took a seat, finding the only unoccupied one was next to Snape, something that neither wished she would do. Snape however turned to her and asked, "So what makes you so great that you became a Dada teacher at the age of 17?" his hatred and jealousy showing through with his question.  
  
"I may not know how to do magic but that is not the only way to fight nor is it the only way in which you can learn about demons and monsters. I have been fighting vampires and all the other big bad for two years now. In a magical duel you may be able to beat me, but in a swordfight there's no way." Buffy said her voice mimicking Snape's.  
  
"I have been trained in the use of a sword since I was only seven years old. There is no wizard or witch alive that I can not beat. I doubt that there is any muggle who could beat me as well, seeing as how they are no where near as good." Snape said his dislike for muggles coming through, showing just how Slytherin he really was.  
  
"Would you like to bet on that." Buffy said simply knowing with her strength and easiness with the weapon would allow her to win against any mere human, whether he be wizard or muggle.  
  
"And bet what may I ask." Snape said knowing that there was no way a seventeen year old girl who probably didn't weigh over one hundred pounds (sorry I USen and so don't know the weight in British measurement. And yes I did just say USen, there are many other continents on America not just USA.) could defeat him in a duel with swords. Problem was that Buffy's short stature was one of her secret weapons, hiding the strongest slayer the world had ever seen and would ever see.  
  
"How about this, you win, you get to teach Dada. I hear that you really want this job. If I win you teach me with no complaints." Buffy said simply with a slight smile at the thought of a fight. Fighting for her had become a release since Angel's change into Angelus. She had begun to understand the hunter that was inside of her. The way that although she was a warrior for the side of good that didn't mean that she was pure good. She loved the hunt just as much as the vampires and demons that she fought. The difference was that Buffy also loved real life and love, something that they didn't.  
  
Snape sat there stunned thinking that the job he had so desperately wanted for so long was now being handed to him on a silver platter. Too shocked to say anything he just nodded his consent to the bet. Dumbledore upon seeing the agreement, smiled and summoned two of the swords which were kept inside the school. One had a black handle and a normal metal colored blade. However imbedded in the sword were some of the most beautiful designs in green you could hope to see. The second's handle was white with a pure silver blade, the designs were similar but this time done in gold. Handing them over to the two teachers his eyes sparkled with delight at their enraptured faces at the sight of the blades. Buffy had taken the white and Snape the black.  
  
The duel started like any normal one, but as soon as the blade touched each other everyone knew that this was far from ordinary. Buffy moved with a grace that was only told of in stories, there was no way in which a human being could move that fast or with that much grace. She was completely in the offensive and all that Snape could do was try and avoid the sword that Buffy was swinging with such deadly grace. He didn't last long, only about five minutes, which surprised Buffy a bit. Upon looking how ever her mind flashed yet again to the night, where she had been standing in a position just like this. Where she had been holding a sword over a man with black hair and pale skin. The only difference was the man that was now before her was not Angel. His face as she had plunged the sword into him flashed yet again before her eyes and she could no longer help but let the tears overflow from her eyes.  
  
The End (for now)  
  
WhiteWolf 3 - thank you, and I hope that you continue reading my story and writing your own.  
  
X-Lander- Hope you don't mind that it's Angels blood, and I had to make Buffy able to magic so I thought that being a slayer has all sorts of other strengths why not magic.  
  
Lime green lion - Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Manticore-gurl71134 - Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Jack - Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading.  
  
Kiwi - Sorry the chapters aren't as long as you'd like but maybe if I update really often then that'll make up for it.  
  
Heather - Yes this is taking part right after the end of season 2, I can't write really chipper fanfic it doesn't come out right.  
  
Wbulldogs - Thanks so much for the review, I had to call the owl that, it wasn't really planned it just popped into my head and figured maybe someone would see it as cute like me.  
  
Alienbeing - I'll probably have Buffy start writing to the other scoobies and they may come visit her at Hogwarts. Angel is defiantly going to be coming back, hope you like how he will be doing that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone stared in shock at what had just happened, this little slip of a girl had just kicked one of the best swordfighters they had seen, seemingly quite easily and then run out sobbing. Even Dumbledore who knew who she was and what she had done was quite surprised. Even he had not quite realized just how much the slayer was in love with the vampire she had sent to hell, The others however couldn't even begin to guess at what the young Dada had given up for them, for the world. All they saw when they looked at her was a girl the same age that they themselves taught.  
  
It was Snape that finally spoke up saying, "What the bloody hell just happened? How is she that good at sword fighting and why did she just run sobbing from?". Dumbledore just shook his head and looked sadly in the direction that Buffy had just run. That really scared the teachers, Dumbledore almost never looked serious.  
  
"Albus what just happened?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Buffy is dealing with something that happened only a few days ago, something severely traumatic. As to why she is so good at fighting with a sword. Well she is probably one of the best fighters in the world dead or alive, she had to be, she wouldn't be alive if she hadn't." Was all that Dumbledore would say to the matter not wanting to tell them something so personal about the new teacher with so many problems in her life.  
  
Snape however could not believe that any seventeen year old child could have something that bad happen to her and so while the others just gasped and started sadly Snape said, "What in hell could be that bad for a child her age, did she break a nail?"  
  
None of the teachers could believe how he was acting towards and about this new Dada teacher. Granted he had never liked nor been considerate to any of the others, but this was almost outright cruelty. And the really strange thing about it was that Buffy didn't seem to care or even really realize what was going on. Dumbledore understood that Snape was extremely jealous and just hoped that it wouldn't get to be so bad that he would have to talk to the man about it. He also understood that he had just taken a huge hit to his pride about being beaten by the girl, especially seeing how he didn't know that she was the slayer.  
  
Dumbledore said, "No Severus, I don't think that you could quite comprehend just what her life is really like, nor would you be alive if you were in her shoes. She is dealing with quite a lot and has been for quite some time. You push to hard and she will push back, and she can push a lot harder then you could ever dream. I would recommend that you stop antagonizing her."  
  
With that Albus turned around and left to go to his office and speak to Fawkes about the new Dada teacher, he needed to be comforted by the phoenix and he needed some comforting, something only Fawkes could do. Snape turned as well, leaving for his office snarling at the Dada teacher that he wished had never come. The other teachers stayed and gossiped about what had just occurred and speculated what could have happened in the young teachers life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The months before school was to start Buffy was tutored in the ways of magic by the teachers. Snape was taught her Potions and Dada, Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures, Minerva transfiguration, Flick charms, and Sprout Herbology. They were stuffing knowledge into her head so fast they all thought that she would have problems with it, but surprisingly she didn't. She found that she was good at magic and threw herself into the training, trying to forget the real world and what she had done. Trying to forget Angel, but she never could. He was in her dreams and nightmares and thoughts at all times. This made her try even harder. She didn't want to think about him, because every time she did her eyes filled with tears and she would have to fight desperately for them not to fall from her eyes.  
  
All the teachers were surprised at just how quickly Buffy picked up the use of magic, even Dumbledore. Buffy had never been interested in learning in any form before and had only done so because it was required by her mother. Now she could see practical uses in much of what she was learning directly. These type of things could actually help her in fights and being the slayer something that Buffy knew that she would never be able to escape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
It was only a few days before the students would be arriving when Snape decided to find out just how much Buffy actually knew about vampires. When Buffy walked into the classroom she found Snape the way he normally was, sitting on the desk with a book in hand reading about what she would be going over. She had just had a dream of Angel blaming her for everything so when she walked in he found her wearing a pair of mans pants and a mans silk shirt. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying yet again. All in all it was a pitiful sight, one that had been seen a few times before. Snape was immune to how she looked preferring to never look at her.  
  
"Today we will be going over vampires, I want you to tell me everything you know about them especially what you know about Dracula, The Master, Angelus, and William the Bloody." Snape said not noticing the pale look she got at the mention of Angelus.  
  
"The world did not start out as a paradise, instead it started as a demon dimension, later they lost their hold on this reality, giving way to the animals man. One however bit and mixed his blood with a human. And he bit another and another and so they began. It is a human taking a vampire's blood which will make you one. The blood brings in the demon. They have no soul that is gone and so they have no conscience. Dracula, is one of the most famous vampire and is actually known in the muggle world although thought to be just a tale. He can not transform into smoke or anything like that but he as well as all other vampires are much stronger and faster then normal humans. The Master was just that one of the oldest vampires in the world and he actually lost the ability to transform into his human face. He was in britan for a time but soon went over to the US in an attempt to open the hellmouth. Instead he was trapped in the sewers around the hellmouth. He had some hypnotic ability and is now dead. Angelus, 'the one with the angelic face' he was born Liam O'Conner and given that name when he was changed by his little sister when she thought that he was an angel. He was sired by Darla, The Master's favorite. Angelus was nicknamed the scrounge of Europe and he was to seat at The Master's right hand. About eighty years ago however he was given his soul back by gypsies. He lost his soul less then a year ago and was sent to hell only a few months ago. William the Bloody was given his name when he was a human because he wrote really bad poetry. He was sired by a vampire named Drusilla who had been driven insane and then turned into a vampire by Angelus. He was nicknamed Spike for his used of railroad spikes and he has fought and killed two slayers. The slayer is the one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to stop the swell of their numbers. When one dies the other is called." Buffy intoned going over what she knew about the vampires. She was surprised, three out of four famous vampires had come and attacked and she had defeated them. Granted Spike wasn't dead just yet but she hadn't been killed by him either and she had gotten him to leave town. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! Where in Merlin's name did you hear that, because who ever told you all that stuff defiantly tricked you." Snape sneered down at the slayer, not knowing that she knew that it had happened, she had the memories to prove it.  
  
"Well lets see I met Darla for about five minutes, she was actually shooting at me. I met Angel when I was sixteen, he still had his soul and told me all about it. I met and was stalked by Angelus and so I know that he is dead. I met Spike, he actually joined us to help take Angelus down. The master I met for a few minutes but then he was killed." Buffy said coolly with none of the emotions that were raging inside of her to the man standing before her.  
  
"There is no way that you could have met three of the most famous vampires on the face of this earth and lived to tell about it. Besides which why the hell would they even be near where you were?" Snape said.  
  
"Well the reason that I met them was that I used to live in Sunnydale, that's the town that is right above the Hellmouth. It draws vampires and demons to it like a moth to a flame." With that she could no longer hold the tears in any longer and ran from the classroom and the words that she had spoken and the memories that she held within her head. She didn't want them anymore, they were all that she could think about. It was like she was dying every second of every day, with her life flashing before her eyes and everything. Except it stopped as soon as she saw Angel go to hell. At that point on it was like she drew a blank, everything was gone except the blackness of oblivion, and then it would start all over again.  
  
Her dreams were of him blaming her, of blood pouring from his chest and saying 'go to hell' and 'I hate you'. It hurt so much and she couldn't even imagine what it was like for him in hell. Was it like Dante's description of horror or was it a black pit where all of the things that you had feared in life occurred and worse. Buffy sometimes couldn't help but wonder what he felt and thought. If he remembered what had happened with Angelus or if he was kept unaware. She wasn't even sure which would be worse.  
  
By that time she had wandered to her room and slowly said the password before walking inside wishing like hell that he was there and that she could just sink into his presence like she had before. Before they had made love and he had lost his soul. When everything had seemed happy and innocent, when they had not known about the pain that would be to come.  
  
Instead she reached out and drew on the shirt and pants that Angel had offered to her the night of her seventeenth birthday. They had lain untouched by Angelus and she sometimes wondered why. She felt almost guilty for allowing herself to wear one of his shirts while he had to suffer with nothing for comfort not even his own memories.  
  
Knowing that she would have to go down to have lunch sometime she moved quickly wanting to get it over with as soon as possible and leave to drown in her memories and sorrows. It was scary how easily she had picked up the habit of brooding something that she had yelled at Angel about many times.  
  
Upon entering the great hall she found herself under the intense scrutiny of the teachers especially Snape. They had all been studying her, trying to find out why she was there and what she could do and what she had done.  
  
They were incredibly surprised to see the teacher who seemed to care almost too much about their appearance would show up in what looked like a man's shirt and pants much to big for her, with her hair thrown back in a messy ponytail and red swollen eyes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day was the day in which the students would be arriving. It was the perfect day, it was warm and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. Buffy walked along the gardens just floating in her thoughts. Lost in what had occurred and what would. She didn't even notice as Dumbledore began walking beside her also thinking. Both of their thoughts held both good and bad thoughts and the quiet and peacefulness that settled around them seemed to weave a spell around them.  
  
Finally Buffy spoke saying, "Sir, I was wondering why is it that Severus seems to hate the other houses except Slytherin?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is so short and that it's been awhile since I updated, but I have exams coming up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"The answer to that question lies in Severus' own school years. He was taunted and teased by many of his year mates, especially four Gryffindors by the name of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Of course it must be admitted around half the time he was the instigator of his many encounters with the boys. However many of the time it was the other boys that would attack him with no warning or reason. Now I suppose he tries to get back at the group through the Gryffindor dream team and mostly through young Harry Potter. While juvenile Severus is needed for his skills as a Potion master as well as his connection to Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said this looking down at Buffy with those twinkling light blue eyes and understanding smile.  
  
Buffy smiled back before nodding her head showing that she understood what he was saying. The two walked in silence to the great hall to begin getting ready for the students who would be arriving in just under a half an hour. Buffy sat next to Severus at the table as tradition dictated causing her to stand out from the rest of the teachers.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The famous Gryffindor trio had gotten off the train to the resound and reassuring boom of Hagrid's voice calling for the first years. The chatter of the three was soft and spoke of the rumors about the new DADA teacher they would be having. This would the seventh new DADA teacher they had had here at Hogwarts. There was a known curse that no teacher could last more then one year now. The rumors however for this year were the most outrageous yet. There was talk of a goblin from Gringotts teaching, knowing how could they were with breaking curses it was always possible. There was also talk of Snape's wife teaching, that was unbelievable in two ways, one that he had a wife and two being that he would allow his wife to take the job that he had wanted for so long. Shrugging the three finally gave up knowing they would find out just who the new teacher would be in only fifteen minutes.  
  
What they found, however, was not what anyone had been expecting, because sitting next to Snape was a girl their age. Her white robes, her honey blond hair, and lots of tan skin contrasted dramatically with the potions masters. Everyone's eyes were on the young woman who would be their DADA, wondering what Dumbledore was doing and how anyone would expect her to teach the students. Hermione was muttering and complaining about what this would do for the NEWTs they would be taking at the end of the year. Ron was drooling over the girl their age until Ginny finally grew tired of it and smacked him on the back of the head to snap out of it. Harry could only thank Merlin that Hermione hadn't noticed what had happened, or else he would be listening to yet another of their legendary fights, which at the moment even the thought of made him want to smack his head on the table in front of him.  
  
The sorting occurred as normal, the song the hat sung giving warning about the houses needing to get along to win the war as it had for the two years before. Dumbledore's speech introduced the young teacher as Professor Summers, and stated she would probably only be working this one year. Upon leaving the great hall the three were confronted by Dumbledore and the new DADA teacher.  
  
"Would you three please come with me up to my office?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The three students nodded and followed the headmaster and professor to the stone gargoyle, which was the entrance to the headmaster's office. He spoke the word Canary Cream causing the three students to smile. The office was the same as it had been for years magical objects scattered across every surface, with Fawkes sitting on his perch looking like he was about to have a burning day soon. The new teacher Professor Summers sat in one of the chairs she looked calm and composed but her eyes held something, something that the three had only ever before seen in Harry's eyes. She had seen too much too soon, she was a part of the war like Harry. Someone without a choice, forced by destiny and the care that she felt for the world around her, which she could not abandon. Her eyes were as blue as Harry's were green and they held the same sadness and blankness.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the scrutinizing of the new teacher but just smiled knowing they would see what he saw, a young woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He broke through the staring by finally speaking, "Professor Summers will be giving the three of you lessons in fighting, mostly the muggle way, and helping to get you all in shape and able to move as fast as you are able. This will help when you get into all those sticky situations you three seem so good at getting into."  
  
Ronald Weasley smiled brightly at the thought of being tutored by the beautiful young professor. Hermione scowled thoughtfully wondering what had put that look in the woman's eyes and wondering just which side of the war she was on. Harry smiled slightly at her knowing he could trust her and that she would be a good friend, one that would understand the position he was in and she would know what it felt like.  
  
"We'll meet on Wednesday's, Friday's, and Saturday's, I understand that Mr. Potter is the captain of the Quiddich team and they meet Tuesday's and Thursday's. Is that alright with the three of you?" The professor asked her voice soft but throbbing with confidence and power.  
  
Harry was the one who answered his voice equally soft saying that yes it was ok the other two nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well then, why don't the three of you go off to bed, you both have a big day ahead of you, first day of classes and all that." Dumbledore said ordering them out of his office in a very Dumbledore way.  
  
The three walked down the stairs and went out of the statue, where they ran into Snape, literally. He sneered at the trio and professor before snarling, "Watch where you're going, 30 points from Gryffindor for running through the halls, and you Professor Summers should keep in mind that you are a teacher not a student and should stay away from the students if you don't want rumors spreading." The potions master then stalked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Umm...40 points to Gryffindor for having to have dealt with that man for six years and not killed him." Wit h that said Professor Summers walked off with the famous Gryffindor trio staring at her in shock at what she had just done.  
  
The trip back to the Gryffindor common rooms was full of ponderings on the new teacher and what their last year would hold. Harry was quieter then the other two as was normal. The change between what he had looked like that first year was startling, while the others had grown and filled out, Harry had finally lost the starved look he had gained from the Dursley's. He was now full of lanky muscles, his face was serious like he was always thinking dark thoughts, his green eyes the same emerald green but they sparkled now with power, mystery, and concern. He was around 5'10 and his black messy hair now hung past his shoulders bound in a loose ponytail. He had gotten an earring the year before when he had gotten drunk and in the hole was a metal circle with a ball on it. He was the most wanted guy in the school with Draco Malfoy following closely behind. Ron had also gotten his ear pierced when the two along with many of the others had gotten drunk but his mother had closed the hole and he had been yelled at. Ron towered over the others at 6'5 and his bright orange hair had darkened to more of a copper red, his hazel eyes were bright and cheerful showing his love of life. The clothes he wore were slightly worn but they fit perfectly. Hermione had matured more then grown. She was the shortest of the three at 5'5 with brown hair that had settled down and was now slightly curly. Her cinnamon brown eyes were studious without holding the dark look her dark haired friend had. She had a curvy body and a round face. Ron and Hermione were holding hands the whole way back, having finally gotten together in their sixth year.  
  
In the common room there was a party welcoming the new first years, and just for the fact that they could have a party. Gryffindor was known for its love for loud and insane parties, and they had to show the newcomers what the house they had gotten into was like. When the trio came in they were beset by many of their dorm mates who were asking questions about what Dumbledore had wanted, because he normally didn't announce such things in front of the school. When the tutoring was explained they were either given jealous looks or else sympathetic. They told about the encounter between Professor Summers and Snape, everyone cheered about her standing up to the man and proclaimed her their favorite new teacher. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Upon going to breakfast the trio were given their schedules, Hermione and Harry had NEWT potions first thing in the morning which the two groaned about, while Ron had Divinations, something he groaned about. After that was NEWT Transfigurations, then lunch, and then NEWT level DADA which the trio and everyone else in it was looking forward too. After that would be CoMC and Herbology. Hermione had Arthimacy instead of Herbology, but the two young men had the class with Neville, who was a genius in the class. Harry was trying to become an Auror, Ron was going to try and get a job in the ministry, and Hermione wanted to become a member of the Muggle-Wizard Relation part of the ministry, something it had been lacking for a long time.  
  
At breakfast the news was as always bad, more deaths and disappearances with Voldemort being the reason behind them, of course. The young DADA teacher seemed to take everything in stride, although she had a slightly sick look behind her eyes, showing her distress over the deaths. Everyone was looking forward to taking her class, wondering why she was going to be teaching. Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table separated from the rest of his classmates, who did not want to be associated with the son of a captured Death Eater.  
  
After breakfast Hermione and Harry split from Ron, walking in different directions to face their doom, Ron's being told by the professor, and the other two at the hands of theirs. After OWL's, which Snape accused Harry of using his fame to pass, the man had gotten even worse to the two, blaming them for every potion that was messed up. It had gotten to the point where they had requested another teacher grade their essays because of Snape's hatred for them. If the situation had been different and Snape didn't need to be a spy for the light side, he would have been fired along time ago.  
  
They entered the class only a minute before the class began, knowing from experience that arriving too early would only loose their house points, and being too close to when the class began they would again lose points. They took seats near but not next to each other, with no body else sitting near of next to them. The other houses knew from experience that anyone sitting around the Gryffindors was fair game, and they would loose many points for their house. The Slytherins spoke to them, to make fun of them, however, because they would retaliate for fear of losing points they soon lost interest and sat in their own seats.  
  
The class began as it had before, with Snape grilling the only Gryffindors on knowledge, that they had made sure to know, with the knowledge of what would occur. The other houses were also questioned, although the Slytherins were never called upon. Harry kept in mind that this class was needed to become and Auror and after this year he would never again have to be taught by Snivillus. The last day of classes, Hermione and Harry had planned a huge prank to get back at their tormentor, but it would take place during lunch when it would be Dumbledore and not Snape that punished them.  
  
The class was as always torture, having to make a potion with Snape hovering over them, trying to make either of them make a mistake, although thankfully Harry already knew how the potion was supposed to have been made. The wolfsbane potion was something, Harry was know very familiar with having to brew it twice with Remus when Snape hadn't been able to do so. When class was over, Gryffindor had already lost 50 points, although they knew with Harry's new experience with magic and his strength in it and Hermione's brains the two would be able to make up the deficit in the rest of the day.  
  
Transfiguration was as always a treat, with Harry finally having grown into his power and with Hermione's forcing him to read ahead, the two were able to complete what was needed to gain back twenty points, with Ron gaining five for his almost complete transfiguration. Neville had also grown into his own and was only a little behind Ron, with the Slytherins trailing far behind. For all their sneaky ways, they still didn't realize that MaGonacal only went on pure work and not the tricks they could pull, and was a fair teacher. They were learning how to change animate objects into different related animate objects, which was easier then trying to make them something that wasn't related. Those that would be taking NEWT DADA were all antsy, wanting to go to class, knowing that something interesting would happen.  
  
Upon entering the classroom, the students were immediately stunned, the walls were covered in weapons. All kinds of swords, knifes, even pieces of wood littered the selves around the room. In the front of the classroom sat Professor Summers, dressed in a light purple robe and a flower print skirt and white baby-tee, she looked like a regular teenager and not a teacher. The Gryffindor trio were the first students to arrive, and they took seats at the front of the class, wanting to learn everything they could. The rest of the students trickled in, talking in low whispers to each other as they took their seats. Just before the bell rang, Draco Malfoy walked casually into the room and took a seat, the professor didn't even blink an eye at his lateness.  
  
"Welcome to DADA! First thing to keep in mind is that you are to call me Buffy, Professor Summers is to strange, especially when you guys are the same age as me. This year you will be learning about many of the more common and dangerous dark creatures, starting with vampires. We will also be working on physical and magical defense, mostly physical." The professor said with only a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. She continued saying, "Who can tell me three of the most notable vampires?"  
  
At this question Hermione's hand of course shot up, along with Neville's, Ron's, and many of the other people that had been raised in wizarding world. It was Neville that was called upon and he answered with, The Master, Dracula, and William the Bloody. Professo...Buffy nodded before giving Gryffindor five points for his answer. She asked for the fourth and this time called upon Draco, the students had noticed her look at him oddly for a moment, as though considering something and then smiling to her own secret joke. In Buffy's mind she had been comparing Draco to William the Bloody, also known as Spike. They both had the same platinum blond hair gelled to their scalp, the same white skin and skinny appearance, and the same cocky swagger and smirk.  
  
"The fourth is the most notable and vicious of the vampires and goes by the name of Angelus, given the title of The Scrounge of Europe, and Prince of Darkness heir to the master." Draco said concisely. Buffy nodded and added five points to Slytherin.  
  
"We will begin with the Master, who was created in the year 600 A.D. and took over the vampire community in 196 B.C. He achieved a true vampire face in the year 314, when he was 914 years old, one of four who ever achieved such a state."  
  
Hermione's hand had risen into the air, and waving almost frantically. When Buffy nodded to her Hermione said, "Professor Summer's what is a true vampire face? I've read about it in books, but it is never explained, and ..."  
  
Buffy stopped her in the middle of her sentence saying, "It's Buffy, and a true vampire face is when the demonic face which before they reach their true face, they only scrunches their brow, changes their eye color to gold, and elongates their carnivores. When they reach a certain age, however, they begin to develop their face into that of a true demons. Their lips become glided in with their face, and their brow ridges to stand out more and pull their eyes out. Their eyes become golder as they age and begin to turn red with their vampire face. Certain other things change as well, although that is more specific with the personality of the vampire then anything else. Once they achieve their true face, their face becomes stuck, no longer only for the feed or because of their passions. Does that answer your question Hermione?"  
  
Hermione, who had been scribbling everything that was said down, looked up at Buffy and nodded a smile on her face and her eyes glowing with happiness, at the fact they had a teacher that knew what they were talking about. The Professor began to speak again, explaining about the Master's life before he became a vampire, the fact that his real name had in fact been Samual, but he had renamed himself upon taking over the vampiric community.  
  
By the end of class, they had learned a lot about the old vampire, for homework they had been assigned a four inch paper detailing the titles and levels of the vampire hierarchy, and were told that they would have to wear clothes they would be able to exercise in. The bell rang and the students poured from the classes, excitedly talking about the new teacher and just how much she seemed to know about the subject matter. It was Hermione that was the most happy over the revelation, stating that she many questions about what the books said about vampires, one of the more confusing matters in the wizarding world. She was especially curious about the Vampire Slayers something, she had read only the name of, and had no information of any kind about. Ron just shrugged taking Hermione's hand giving Harry a look, that showed his amusement over his girl friends love of knowledge and stated he would be having fun staring at the teacher.  
  
Harry almost laughed at the look, he knew of course that the teacher was attractive, even more then that she was gorgeous, but he had the feeling there was more to her then that. He sensed a sorrow and strength that he hadn't thought exisisted, something was tearing Buffy apart like Sirius' death had done to him. He wanted to help her deal with that pain.  
  
He would of course see her tomorrow in class, but he couldn't wait to have her tutoring him and his friends on Wednesday. For now, however, he forced his mind to Quidditch and the dilemma the team was facing having to replace their two great chasers and one of their beaters, who had left the previous year. He had posted on the board in the common room that tryouts would be tomorrow, and which positions were open, now he just hoped that there were enough good players to fill the holes left from the year before. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A/N – Sorry about the delay getting this chapter up, I had some serious writers block and was unable to connect the two chapters that I had planned. Hope you like this chapter.  
- Silentchild10  
Harry walked through the hallways silently, with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him speaking to each other in hushed voices. When the trio reached the DADA classroom they found their professor dressed in bright muggle athletic clothes punching at a dummy, with punches that would break bones on humans. Buffy noticed the trio, and immediately stopped what she was doing, before whirling around the face the students.  
  
With a quick glance Buffy noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still wearing their school robes. With a frown Buffy said, "When you come to these classes, wear muggle clothing. It's much easier to move around in for fighting. It's a good thing you'll only be learning the basics of punching today...now what I would like you to do is make a fist."  
  
Ron was called out, and told that the thumb had to outside of the fist, for the punch to be effective, and to make sure that the thumb isn't broken. Buffy quickly explained about the different punches, and the way in which you can put extra power into the hit. After an hour of practicing and learning about punching, Buffy had the trio run around the castle with her, keeping at an even pace in out of the way places where they wouldn't be seen.  
  
Walking up, Ron complained to his two friends about the work they had had to do, with Hermione admonishing him about how useful the lessons would prove to be. Harry walked silently ahead of his two bickering friends, tired but enjoying the feeling. His mind lingered on their new professor, the bouncy personality she used to cover the sadness that existed inside of her. Crawling through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room, Harry averted his eyes from the bright bold colors that draped the room. Maybe he should have listened to the sorting hat and allowed himself to be put into Slytherin house. He didn't belong in Gryffindor, where everyone was too loud and bold ... too innocent. Slytherin with its deliberate calculations and silent personality would have suited him better. Even Ravenclaw would have worked home of the logical, their heads buried in their books would have been better then here. The Gryffindor tower was no longer the home he longed for. He had started drifting away from what this place represented after the death of Cedric. With the death of Sirius, Harry had lost all hope for a real family and was no longer a true Gryffindor, and preferred to keep the company of books and his thoughts.  
  
He was drifting from his friends, no matter how unbreakable their bond was, it was weakening. Ron and Hermione were always with each other, bickering about studying and being a couple, they had grown closer together leaving the trio that had once been so famous behind. Harry had no doubt that the two would come to him if he needed it, and would follow him on his adventures...but they no longer were able to hang out as young children anymore, because Harry no longer held any childish thoughts. The little childhood that he had been able to grab had left quick, leaving the boy bitter and hardened over what fate had ordained for him.  
  
Harry watched as Ron said and kissed Hermione goodnight, before calling down to her to say goodnight to the young lady, who had changed so much and still retained her love for learning. Ron walked up the stairs, clapping him on the back before rambling on about his love for Hermione. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ron's face became serious and he asked a question that Harry would have never expected to come.  
  
"Do you think if I asked Hermione to marry me, she would say yes?" Ron's voice quavered with fear at the thought of the pain rejection from Hermione would cause.  
  
Harry was only able to look sharply at his friend before telling the young boy, that Hermione loved him and she wanted to marry the redhead, the only question was if Hermione would marry so soon out of school. Harry knew that the brushy haired girl was looking forward to working as a researcher and might want to set that job up before marrying. Harry suggested that Ron tell her the engagement could last awhile for their lives to be set up before they married.  
  
Ron looked thoughtful with this advice, before smiling joyfully and asking, "Harry you know what Hermione would like. Can you help me pick out an engagement ring for her!" Harry just nodded before the two walked into the room and going to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sara Crabtree - 2 - Fanfiction

Crossover A Slayer as a Teacher

_A/N – sorry I haven't updated in a seriously long time. Here's a quick chapter. Between school and college applications I haven't had much time to write. This is all I can fit in right now. Enjoy – Silentchild10_

_**Chapter 9** _

_Harry feel asleep to the sound of his roommates snores, and the image of Hermione in a wedding dress. With a small smile on his face, he drifted peacefully into the land of dreams. With a jerk he felt himself pulled outside of his body. Looking around he found himself in the DADA hallway. Professor Summers sat outside the statue of a young female warrior, her hand wrapped around a stake and a sword across her back. She wore a white dress, her hair was down, and her eyes vacant. _

_"When you've given everything you are and have to the world, when you are broken and dead on the inside. How do you go on? How are you able to exist in this world, knowing what it once held?" The words were whispered but they seemed to reverberate through the halls of Hogwarts, echoing and repeating. Harry took a step towards her._

_"You live each moment by each moment, you fill your thoughts with trivia, and try not to think at all. At night you bury your head under a pillow and scream your rage and guilt. You make a front on your grief, so that others do not know it exists." Harry whispered getting closer to the young professor until he was crouched in front of her his mouth next to her ear._

_"Your grief will end" the statement rippled through the hall coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Harry leaned back and as one the two warriors looked down the hall. Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the man clothed in black. _

_With a start the two awoke, the image of the man imprinted in the eyes, as well as his prophetic words that seemed to speak to them both. _

_Harry dug out the notebook he kept in the bottom of his trunk, writing down the dream, as he did all of his remembered dreams. Rolling over to try and sleep again he was struck with the inability to do so. Instead he picked up his potions book, knowing that Snape would ask him advanced question again the next day. It was what happened everyday. He would take off points from Gryffindor for his answers, whether they were correct or not, and attempt to get the boy-who-lived out of his NEWT level potion class. Thankfully when Snape first attempted to give him a T, Dumbledore took over the grading of Harry in that class. _

_Now he was actually not doing so badly. These thoughts, and the dryness of the Potions book, numbed his brain and he soon found himself with heavy eyes and the urge to sleep. Giving in happily to this urge Harry Potter slept through the rest of the night peacefully. _


End file.
